1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to products of fiber reinforced plastics and to an improved method of forming fiber reinforced plastics, and more particlarly to improved products of fiber reinforced plastics which have their cores reinforced with a relatively short fiber and have their outer circumferences reinforced with a relatively long fiber, and to an improved forming process therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is commonly known that fiber reinforced plastic products or parts in general can be manufactured by way of such processes as hand-layup, pressurized bagging, resin injection, etc.
Also, for the plastic forming processes utilizing the directivity of long fibers, the following processes are commonly adapted; the filament winding process, the continuous drawing process, the continuous lamination process, etc.
Referring further to the typical examples of such conventional plastic forming processes as raised above, it is known that the former processes are typically adaptable to the working of sheet material, and the latter processes cannot be adapted to the formation of products having complicated shapes, which would then be an obstacle to the extensive application with such certain restrictions in use for the general plastic forming operation, and in addition with a rather low productivity.
In consideration of such inconveniences and restrictions in use which are particular to the conventional processes, there is a desire to provide an efficient resolution therefor.
The present invention is essentially directed to the provision of a due and proper resolution to such inconveniences and restrictions in practice as reviewed above and experienced in practice of these conventional processes, which have been left unattended with any proper countermeasures so far.